RWBY: Hellsing Special: Big Bertha
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: A special shot about Big Bertha.


Special Shot: 'Big Bertha' Schnee

* * *

 _81 years before Alpha's reawaking by Weiss..._

A dust-powered jet transport plane was transporting a white hair and light-blue eyes, 15 year old girl, Emma Schnee, who was trained by her uncle, related on her father's side and who was a mercenary, along her pet grimmoid, Alpha, who was passed by females Schnees of the 223 years of the Schnee Organzation, was taking a form of a middle-aged man with black hair and red eyes wearing black unrestraints straightjacket and black unbuttoned cassock. They were heading toward and gonna dropped off at the island of Menagerie, which report something... unusually is going on in the desert. Then the speaker of the plane told them.

?: 'We nearing your destination. So prepare to jump off."

Alpha: " _ **Tsk. I don't need a parachute.**_ "

Emma: "Yeah. Just be still by my side at all times, Alpha. I need someone who can plowed through them with ease."

Alpha: " _ **Of course, Emma.**_ "

Then the back of the cargo door of the plane then open. Emma jumped out and open her parachute as Alpha just merely walked and merely jumped off before transforming into a small Nevermore as hie followed the parachuting Emma to their point of destination.

* * *

 _Later... at an unknown warehouse..._

There were just a few guards that were just guarding the door to the underground warehouse and one of them is picking on a black-hair, 9-year old boy who was carrying a empty double-barrel shotgun. One of guard looked to the side and doesn't notice anything unusual except for a cardboard box, but everynow and then when they look to thier side, the box seem to be getting closer until finally one of them noticed.

Guard: "Hey, have you guys notice that cardboard box seems to be getting closer every now and then?"

One of them just shrug, but they didn't notice Emma walking up behind the guard who notice the cardboard with her holding one of her two obsidian-bladed daggers in her hand before back she backstab him.

Guard 2: "HOLY SHIT!"

Alpha then stand up from hir cardboard box disguise and rip the second guard's head. The guard who was picking on the kid and jump back in shock before he shoot at Alpha with his machine gun until it ran out of bullets. Then he notice he's out of bullet before Alpha killed him with a hand through his chest and then throwing his now lifeless body aside.

Alpha: " _ **Seriously, who put these guys on guards duty? ... Unless it was on purpose.**_ "

Emma can't help, but agreed with hir. Both hie and Emma noitce the 9-year old boy. Emma kneel down to see the boy eye-to-eye.

Emma: "Hey. Who are you? And where your family?"

The boy then spoke to her.

'boy': "My name is Acachalla Higgleworth."

Alpha then chuckle.

Alpha: " _ **I'm already starting to like you, kid.**_ "

Acachalla: "And... i don't have one."

Emma: "Oh..."

Emma then look at Alpha before looking back at Acachalla.

Emma: "Do you mind coming with us after we're finished this mission?"

Acachalla: "Sure."

Alpha: " _ **Well, now that taken of...**_ "

Alpha then turn hir attention to the door of the underground warehouse and hie grab the handle of the door before hie rip the door off open before throwing the door to the side and walked inside.

Alpha: " _ **Still outside, kid.**_ "

Emma then followed Alpha into the warehouse.

* * *

 _A while later..._

Both Emma and Alpha were fighting and killing every guard that was in their way until both of them see a door and a stair.

Emma: "Alpha, you take the door. And i'll take the stairs."

Alpha: " _ **Sure.**_ "

Emma went up the stair and Alpha went through the door. Both of them enter a giant hangar, about 1175 feet long, 650 feet wide, 211 feets tall, that took up most of the underground warehouse, with Emma being on some kind of deck that was above Alpha. But their attention focus on something else that was in the middle spot of the gigantic hangar... and it was huge.

It was somekind of gigantic robot, or mecha to be more precised, that was standing about 10 meters tall (32.8 feets tall) when couching and 15 meters tall (49.21 feets tall) when standing, 16 meters long (52.4 feets long) due to most of its length is due to its two gigantic railguns, with a width of 12 meters wide (39.3 feets wide).

It has huge upper body with no visible head and just a deactived visor in the top middle of the chest, wide hips with two long legs that make it bipedal and standing on 1 flat-bottom hoof each.

It has two double row 7-barrels gatling-type autocannons below the shoulders where the railguns are attached and have 14 missles into the top head, with 7 on each side of the top. There was a label above the left visor saying the name of the mech, Basileus.

Emma was amazed by this weapon.

Emma: "Wow. So this is what they were building."

Then... they heard a something like a clanking or something because it is like someone is walking on a metal surface. When Emma and Alpha looked up... they see an 6.8 feets tall man with beige-color hair and a red eye with the other eye being covered by his hair, wearing a green DAK Greatcoat and ski cap. Emma was confused of who is he or who he was.

Emma: "What in the?"

He silently stared at the two before Alpha then sense something from him and told Emma.

Alpha: " _ **Emma. Be careful, he a werewolf with a cyborg arm.**_ "

Emma was shocked about this and quicky look at Alpha at the bottom of the floor.

Emma: "HE A WHAT?!"

Before Emma could even reacted, beige-hair man pulled out a grappling hook gun from his coat and used it to grab and throw her into the air. Emma respond to this by using one of her daggers to cut off the rope and land on top of Basileus. Then she put out her other dagger and looked at the beige-hair man as he look at her without saying a word as he get out his spiked brass knuckle to face her.

Then... the whole Basileus start shaking as Emma does her best to keep her balance when the visor actived and glowed red. The Basileus then fully stand up to show it's full 15 meters tall glory before looking down at Alpha, who just whisper at it.

Alpha: " _ **That pretty impressive... for a mecha.**_ "

Then its aim its turrets at Alpha and fired at hir, but hie easily dodged. Then Basileus moved around slowly in circles just trying to hit Alpha, who is dodging every hits and moving every places, with its turrets and barrages of missles at hir. All while Emma and the beige-hair man are fighting each others in close-quarter combat while trying to keep their balances, with Emma using her glyph to keep balance, on the Basileus as she manage to destroy one of the beige-hair man's brass knuckles and soon the other one as well, but he responded to his blunt weapons' destruction is with a punch to Emma's face. Which cause her to let go of one of her dagger, which was grab by the beige-hair man. Now they are in a knife fight, fighting with each other on the Basileus.

Then... the Basileus then charged up its 2 railguns and aim at Alpha. The 2 railguns unleash a powerful laser beam of energy at Alpha, who was up on the ceiling, and its able to pierce through quarter of the ceiling and most of the wall of the underground warehouse, which went through the sky while Acachalla watches it outside of the underground, awe stuck by the beauty and power of the laser blast as it faded into the night.

As the smoke, there was no sign of Alpha. Which made Emma worry about hir while she fight the beige-hair man and barely manage to block knife attack that left a scar on one of her creeks, which could have killed her.

Emma: *in thought* "Alpha. Please, be alive."

Then... a figure appear from the smoke from the heat of the laser, regenerating from the laser blast that took it by surprise. It was Alpha. The Basileus has manage to impress hir, which a smirk from hir, which show the sharp teeths of hir current form hie is using.

Alpha: " _ **I be quite honest with you. That took me by surprised. I'm quite impress. Of all things, a gigantic robot with laser beam of death manage to impress. Alright then... enough fun and games... LET GET SERIOUS!**_ "

Then the Basileus charged at Alpha, lift one of its foots into the air, and then smashing the said against the floor of where Alpha was standing, all while that both Emma and the beige man keep fighting while keeping their balance on the mech. Then a gigantic figure, a giant grimm, covered by shadows, jumping over it and grabbing the 2 railguns of the Basileus before flipping it, which cause Emma and the beige-hair man to jump off of the Basileus, to it's side, defeating it. The giant grimm then transformed back into Alpha. Emma then look at it before looking at Alpha.

Emma: "Alpha..."

Alpha: " _ **Yes?**_ "

Emma: "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Alpha: " _ **Maybe~...**_ "

The beige-hair man then dashed toward and punch Alpha in the face with his right arm, but hie didn't even flinch and merely grab his right arm.

Alpha: " _ **My turn.**_ "

The beige-hair man's right arm then suddenly burst into flames. Revealing that the right arm was an synthetic-muscle cyborg arm, with false skin under it. The begie-hair man then jump back from Alpha. For a few seconds, there was silent. Then... the beige-hair man then transform into a werewolf, with the synthetic-muscle arm transforming into a werewolf arm.

Alpha: " _ **... Huh... i've never seen a werewolf with a synthetic arm before.**_ "

Emma: "Alpha. This is not the time or place for discussion."

The werewolf then charged at Alpha before unleashing a fury of swiping, which cuts Alpha into many pieces. But Alpha just regenerated and reform before hie stab the legs of the werewolf, which causes him to fall down on the floor. Alpha... was a bit disappointed about this.

Alpha: " _ **Okay, this is quite disappointing. I'm pretty sure you can do better than this.**_ "

Then... the alarm went off, with the warning system going off.

WS: "WARNING. WARNING. Basileus is to overloading it's gravity dust reactor and is set to self-destruct in 1 minute."

Emma: "WHAT?!"

Alpha: " _ **Welp... shit.**_ "

Emma: "Alpha! Get me and Acachalla out of the blast radius and wave NOW!"

Alpha then grab Emma by her waist and carry her as hie dashed out of the self-destructing base before hie also grab Acachalla and carry them both far away from the area that was going to self-destruct.

* * *

 _Back at the base..._

The beige-hair man, now returned to his human form, look over the Basileus to his right as the warning systems count down the initiating self-destruct sequence.

WS: "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... now activting self-destruct sequence initiated."

The beige-hair man then last saw the Basileus glowed before vanishing into a glowing light as it blown up and then his vision went black.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... far away from the base..._

Emma, Acachalla, and Alpha then ducked into the sand dune as the shockwave of the blast passed through over them. After the shock wave, they got up to look at the mushroom cloud, which was created from the blast of the self-destructing core of the Basileus that took the underground warehouse with it. Emma said 'whew' before looking at Alpha.

Emma: "Alpha."

Alpha: " _ **Yeah, i know.**_ "

Alpha then transform into a giant wolf. Both Emma and Acachalla got on the back of Alpha before Alpha decided to asked Acachalla.

Alpha: " _ **Hey kid.**_ "

Acachalla: "Yeah?"

Alpha: " _ **I'm gonna train you and modified your weapon.**_ "

Acachalla then smiled at that offer from Alpha/

Acachalla: "Thank you."

Alpha then dashed toward the destination of where they are gonna be pick up with hir carrying Emma and Acachalla on hir back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the ruin of the underground warehouse..._

The beige-hair man, who, despite being near the blast, somehow manage to survive the blast and regenerate most of his head and body, having now lost his legs and left arm, drag himself out from the ruin of the underground warehouse with his synthetic-muscle right arm. He round on his back, looking at the sky where the stars tinkles.

Then... a 15-years old, platinum-color hair, wolf faunus boy, Agent QMSC, then appear in front of his damaged, but alive body.

QMSC: "That is impressive... Exus. General OZ would be most please."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else in Vacuo..._

The doctor then told the news of finding someone in the desert of Menagerie before showing the picture of Exus to General OZ, who was interest.

OZ: "Interest. A person vho manage to survive a blast near a self-destructing core. Zis Exus person vould be a valuable assets to us. But first... ve need to rebuilt his body. Doctor?"

Doctor: "Of course."

The doctor then showed the plans for Exus' rebuilted body, which made General OZ grin at this.

* * *

 _Later..._

Emma met with the person who hired her to investigate of what is going on in the desert of Menagerie, the King of Vale, as he shaked her hand.

KOV: "Thank to you. This weapon of mass destruction would have been unleashed without your intervention."

Emma "Please, don't credit me."

KOV: "But you did save this world from seeing another weapon of mass destruction... Big Bertha."

This is how Emma Schnee, the mother of Angelina and Lousie Schnee, and the grandmother of Winter and Weiss Schnee, got her nickname of...

Big Bertha.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, i know, it looked kinda rushed. But in the end... it was worth it. Because it explain the nickname of Big Bertha's nickname and how Alpha met Acachalla.**

 **So... about Big Bertha... i imaged her as somebody who so fricken badass that she could take the Schnee Dust Company from Jasque if she want to and someone that Qrow does not want to darn to disrespect as she have easily beating him she was just 78 years old.**

 **Captain Exus is the easiest character to write because he based on the Captain from Hellsing, which i am thankful for because i don't need to make dialogues for him, because he is now a cyborg. Anyway, now your wondering of what he look like: in his old form, he look like the Captain with beige-colored hair and a synthetic-muscle right arm. And in his now current look, which he is now a full synthetic cyborg werewolf, his looks and features look like a cross between Shockwave (DOTM) from Transformer and Briaroes from Appleseed and now stand at about 10 feet tall, he wear a bigger version of his previous cloths to hide most of his features, and he wield a 20-foot long weapon which look like 2 Dragonslayers (From Berserk) fused together at the pommel.**

 **Also, Alpha and Acachalla faced Captain Exus when he now a full synthetic cyborg werewolf.**

 **Anyway... i been now working on the 6th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing.**


End file.
